


Plot Relevant Red

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Banter, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Character Development, Courtship, Drama, Emotional Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotica, First Time, Flirting, Flogging, Fluff, Humor, I don't know how to say this other than vampire spit is narcotic and Fun, Intimacy, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Passion, Pet Names, Playful Sex, Plot, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Sensuality, Sex, Subspace, Temperature Play, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Count Lucio is a vampiric charming creature of the night, Valerius is an opprotunist, and there's Thirst to go around.A game of flirtations, banter, power plays, and to Valerius’s dismay- love.





	1. Chapter 1

It started with curiosity, an unstated curiosity no one could deny. Vampires were as enticing as they were dangerous, as sensual as they were deadly. Valerius had felt a pull to Lucio the moment they'd locked eyes at Valerius's formal introduction to the court as it's new head of the consulate. He'd seen Lucio often in passing as most in the city had, his presence impossible to ignore. He hadn't thought about how it would feel to be claimed by a vampire but that was the thing, wasn't it? It wasn't Lucio being more a creature than human- simply Lucio being Lucio. 

Lucio himself was intoxicating- when he wasn't annoying. He could hold the attention of a room with a glare. All eyes followed the sway of his ridiculous capes and traced over his provocative outfits. Valerius admired his way of getting everyone in court wrapped around his finger, playing the mercenary in the hearts of the people even more so than on the battlefield. He generated exactly as many problems as he could solve, and ignored anything not self beneficial. It made sense to seek him out, take the bait to have a taste of Lucio's powerful influence when the invitation was so open. 

Valerius imagined a coy game of glances, subtle hints, and gradual time spent together until the topic of an intimate partnership could be brought up. It was well known knowledge his marriage was an open one. As far as Valerius knew, Nadia wanted nothing to do with her husband's affliction, avoiding him to the extent of the two remaining as nothing more than business partners despite Lucio's ardent, affectionate claims.

He waited until an opportune time, establishing his own presence as a courtier. Given the ineptitude of the rest of them, it was easier than expected. It was a couple years of restraint for Valerius to openly request an audience with him alone, a move that felt bold.

Lucio showed the second Valerius was alone with him that he had no concept of subtlety.

"So, Consul." Lucio handed Valerius a bottle of wine, leaning against the balcony of the salon. His red cape and dark fur draped over his shoulders didn't do much to distract from his his provocatively exposed chest. The night sky was bright and a meeting had just ended, meaning Valerius was pleasantly tipsy. He played a game with himself where he had to down a glass every time Vlastomil opened his mouth, which was far too often. "I'll get right to it- you wanna be bitten /and/ fucked, or just bitten? Or just fucked? It all looks the same to me."

Valerius politely coughed and gagged on his wine. It was only proper to appear appalled at the topic. "Pardon? I am fond of you, my liege, as any courtier should be-"

"Playing games? Telling lies?" Lucio laughed. "Come ooooooon, you're a diplomat- this is either a power grab, or you're into me."

Valerius poured himself a new glass of wine, not missing how Lucio's eyes followed the bob of his throat as he swallowed. His face flushed more against his will. Cutting to the chase so fast was almost a disappointment. "Both?" he suggested. Valerius shrugged casually. "While I would not deny my own draw to such personal activities with your grace, I am above a careless, forgettable tussle. I will not be taken so easily, or discarded without a backwards glance, no matter the span of our activities."

Lucio was taken aback, and Valerius wondered if he'd pushed too much. Valerius was a creature of pride, just like Lucio. An affair, regardless of duration, had to be of a certain caliber. However, a grin soon spread on Lucio's face. "Ooooooh, you think it'd be /forgettable/? Dear Consul, I assure you a night with me is anything but mundane." Lucio gently, teasingly dragged his fingertip along Valerius's jaw, eyes locked on his as he licked his lips. "I cannot take someone for the first time as, ah intoxicated as you are. If you want to see just how spoiled you'd be, you'll have to be sober."

"I'm not drunk." It was true, Valerius never showed any outward signs of drunkenness, or even felt much beyond a certain relaxation by tuning out the aggravating courtiers. He didn't, however, let it slip that he'd wanted so much more than a whisper of a touch for years. The boost to Lucio's ego would be irreparable. 

"Delightful thing," purred Lucio. "I know you want me. Let me give you a taste of why I know we'll need rules." He moved closer and pressed his lips tenderly to Valerius's neck, kissing and then licking his skin with a firm swipe of his tongue.

Valerius was about to complain, despite his arousal, that there was a time and place for licking, but Lucio's saliva made full contact with his skin and his hips bucked, pleasantness and dizziness hitting him so hard his eyes closed. "Aaaaa- what-" The rumors were true, that vampire saliva calmed and relaxed their partners. He grasped the edge of the banister to stay upright, shaking with the need he'd tried to repress.

"If I gave you a full bite, you'd do whatever I say." Lucio tugged on Valerius's braid lightly, trying to bring him back to earth. "You don't want just a fling, huh? You think you're worth so much more? If you're serious, come to my chambers tomorrow night sober. I'll take care of you."

Valerius stared blankly after Lucio as he left, hips swaying as his ridiculous heels clicked on the stone floor. He couldn't bear the idea of an entire day sober, or how so few touches got him so heated. A hefty price to pay. He sighed and left the wine bottle on the balcony, hoping it would be worth it. His neck tingled and he wondered if the rumor the chemistry in the saliva healed wounds was true as well.

He went to walk away but stopped, scowling at the neglected bottle of wine. He petulantly knocked it over the edge before forcing himself to bed without his favorite sleep aid.

-~-

Valerius drank coffee the following morning for the first time in years, mumbling something about a cleanse to the consulate wing's maid who was so shocked he had to repeat his 'no, thank you' twice. He grudgingly admitted the dark yet smooth taste was enjoyable with a dash of cream and sugar. His mind was alert throughout the day, attending to his paperwork and duties with focus. 

His employment was to keep Lucio and the people of Vesuvia in the best light possible, smoothing over whatever reckless thing Lucio had done recently. If he was to be Lucio's international damage control, he might as well reap the benefits. Valerius let himself be distracted, wondering if being bitten was as blissful as people seemed to think it was. He also wondered how he'd approach purely physical intimacy, if he'd allow Lucio to have him.

Valerius considered Lucio's confident aura and how readily he'd accepted the kiss and shivered. Yes, Valerius had practically announced how much he wanted it. He shifted in his seat, the reality of bedding Lucio so close it was surreal. Was it too much to hope Lucio would take him regularly, treat him as a favorite? He didn't think Lucio had a lover. It was as natural to Valerius as the most obvious chess move to take a place at Lucio's side.

Dusk fell over the palace grounds, cloudy sky fading to starlight as Valerius made his way to Lucio's royal wing. A few servants made eye contact and he waved them away as they gratefully skittered away, glad to put distance between them and the Count. His only problems were Mercedes and Melchior, Lucio's loyal silky white hounds lounging outside his door. They growled low at Valerius's approach and he stopped, wondering if Lucio was so inclined as to have them outside as a test for him to pass.

"Sit." Valerius didn't expect any result, and only folded his arms as both dogs started barking. He sighed and scowled at them, "Heel!" he commanded. Melchior raised his hackles and snarled and Valerius was about to make a run for it when the door swung open.

"Oh hush, both of you!" Lucio glared down at the dogs and they whimpered, Mercedes licking his hand eagerly. "There, good dogs! He's allowed in. Want to say hello?"

Valerius groaned as Mercedes and Melchior barked happily and ran to sniff him with wagging tails. He obligatorily pet their heads and scratched behind their delightfully soft ears, relaxing as the dogs memorized his scent as friendly. "What a nightmare they must be for the servants."

"Eh, bring a pomegranate if you want to get on their good sides." Lucio joined Valerius in petting the dogs, their hands brushing over Mercedes's ears. "They're protective and fierce- and I spoil them far too much. Such beauties, yes you are!" Mercedes and Melchior hardly looked threatening with their tongues hanging out and tails wagging, yet Valerius knew they were war dogs. Lucio would pet anything soft enough, no matter how dangerous. 

"I haven't had a drop of wine all day or night," complained Valerius, somewhat grumpy at his current sobriety. 

Lucio laughed. "Oh yes, we ought to get to business." He turned and led Valerius into his huge bedroom, decorated with plush red bedding, rugs, pictures, and accented with marble. Swords, axes, and lovingly prized trophies hung on the walls, some even with plaques of what battles they were from. Lucio plopped down on his bed as Valerius pulled out the desk chair, primly sitting with perfect posture as if he wasn't there to discuss exactly what he wanted sex to be like. Lucio grinned. "You have trouble relaxing, huh?"

"Court, both foreign and domestic, is rather taxing. Even wine can't soothe all of my tension," admitted Valerius.

"Ah, work is is work. I want to play." Lucio's eyes glimmered. "With those I have no mutual interest in, I bite, I feed them dinner, and they leave. Usually a servant or someone looking for spare cash will do for my feedings every few days. Having you, of course, would be much more fun for me. Biting is an erotic experience for both parties, as long as you're willing."

Valerius folded his hands in his lap, trying to remain aloof. "If this is long term, how does that change our relationship?"

"I'd be open about it." Lucio shrugged. "You'd be my lover, I'd enjoy spoiling you. All of Vesuvia knows I'm a generous, gracious host. You already wear a high collared outfit. I admit I'd like you to wear a token or two of my affection, and that you only sleep with me." Lucio grinned. "We can have sex outside of biting sessions, you know." 

Valerius licked his lips. All of it was what he wanted. "I would be yours, and yours only, without you in any similar restriction."

"Does that bother you?" Lucio raised his eyebrows and cocked his head as he noticed Valerius's light blush. "Oh, you like the imbalance. You want to be mine so badly, don't you?"

"Yes." Valerius lowered his eyes the second he admitted it.

Lucio stood and cupped Valerius's cheek, petting his face and trailing his hand down Valerius's long braid, playful and light with an undercurrent of possessiveness. "Why didn't you just say so? Too prideful? Need to be put in your place because you crave power but don't want to lead? Oh, you're going to be fun to play with, dear." 

Valerius angled his head up, making it clear he wasn't bowing or fully submissive. "I work hard enough in my duties as Consul- the last thing I want is to work in bed."

Lucio laughed brightly, leaning closer. "Of course you have to have a /reason/ for being a bottom."

"Logically, all preferences have reasons behind them. I know what will get me the maximum amount of what I want."

Lucio rolled his eyes. "You should stop thinking." He pressed his mouth to Valerius's, kissing deceptively gently. Vakerius expected a narcotic hit when he kissed back and was surprised the contact didn't yield anything more than a good kiss. The venom was a conscious, voluntary effect on Lucio's part, then. 

Valerius got to his feet, keeping their mouths still locked together. He settled his hands on Lucio's waist, eyes sliding closed as he let himself be kissed. Lucio pressed his hand to Valerius's back, careful to not hurt him with the gauntlet arm. He soothingly rubbed the small of Valerius's back and hugged him close. Warmth blossomed in Valerius's chest and he sighed, reciprocating every touch with desire. Lucio let the shawl fall from Valerius's shoulders, kissing with intent as he untied the front lacing of Valerius's robes. "I can feel your heart beating," murmured Lucio, pushing the ornate grey robe top to the floor as well, eagerly helping Valerius out of the white formalwear underneath. "Go on, do as you please."

For years, Valerius had had to endure Lucio's impractical, annoying, suggestive outfits and finally had a chance to rip one of them off of him. He kisssed Lucio hard and immediately went for the black sash tied around Lucio's waist, tossing it aside and tackling the woefully small amount of buttons on Lucio's jacket and dress shirt, palms greedily sliding up and down Lucio's chest, pushing his clothes off to the floor. Lucio's skin was smooth and surprisingly cool to the touch, toned muscle twitching and welcoming Valerius's warm hands. 

"So passionate, who knew?" teased Lucio. "Any chance you'll take my boots off, or are you not as service oriented as I thought?"

Valerius, only in his own undergarment and shoes, chuckled as he kicked his own heels off. "Do it yourself. Boots are all you have left."

"That's real good. Such wit. You're just jealous!" drawled Lucio. Lucio tugged his mid thigh length boots off as Valerius completely stripped, sinking onto the soft mattress. Lucio struck a pose once his boots were off, showing off his buttocks in his crimson, full length slacks. "See? Pants!"

"I'm shocked!" exclaimed Valerius sarcastically. Unfortunately, Lucio's bowed out back, butt, and thighs made such an noticing image Valerius's voice was too breathy to be taken seriously.

Lucio winked. "See something you like?"

Valerius took the hint, reaching out and tugging the fabrics down. "You're insufferable."

"You still did it." Lucio stepped out of his clothes, completely undressed. He grinned and kissed Valerius again, pushing him back into the bed with a soft thump. Their mouths met over and over, hands wandering as their kisses deepened. Valerius felt goosebumps on his skin from Lucio's persistently cold fingertips, emitting a soft whine and bucking his hips up as the cold pads and sharp gauntlet tips teased his firm nipples. "Oh? Sensitive chest, I see. You like it cold."

"Don't sound so smug."

"Then don't sound so turned on." 

Valerius failed to hold back a moan as those cold hands slid back behind him, rubbing the small of his back and squeezing his backside, flesh as cold as the prickling metal. Lucio straddled him and kissed deeply, tongue inside Valerius's mouth. He could fell Lucio's wickedly sharp canines and avoided them, opting to slide their tongues messily together. Valerius purposely dug a hand into Lucio's hair, pleased as stray strands fell out of his styled, pushed back look. Their hips met and Lucio groaned as they lazily ground against each other, panting into each other's mouths. Hands fumbled between their bodies in search of the other's arousal, stroking and seeking pleasure together in time to their gyrating hips. Valerius moaned loudly as Lucio twisted his wrist and pumped him to full hardness, squeezing and confident in his touches.

"Do you consent to being under my influence?" Lucio breathed softly in Valerius's ear. "It'll be very, very good for you, I promise. I won't hurt you- not beyond the initial sting of the bite."

It was what Valerius had wanted for a full twenty four hours, ever since he knew it was an ability Lucio had. "Yes- yes /god/ do it already!" 

Lucio kissed Valerius's neck tenderly, teasing him until he stuck his tongue out and firmly lapped at the stretch of skin over Valerius's artery. Valerius's vision went hazy and his mind relaxed, anxiety and worries spinning away as all he felt was heat, lust, and need. He whimpered and bucked his hips, noisy and desperate as he begged for more. He could feel himself dripping on Lucio's hand, freely vocal as his heart pounded and his pelvis rocked up into Lucio's hand shamelessly of its own accord. Nothing else seemed to matter but chasing his orgasm, erratic and frenzied cries pouring from his throat as his eyes closed, sensation overwhelming him.

"Good, you're doing so good," soothed Lucio. "It's affecting you so potently because you're already aroused and you've never done this before, just enjoy it. It'll be manageable next time." He kissed Valerius's neck again and grasped the base of his braid, holding Valerius's head still. 

Valerius was on the edge as he felt a sharp pain in his neck, the sting coursing through his body straight to his cock as he came with a soundless scream. Lucio's lips were pursed tightly to Valerius's neck as he drank, the lightheadedness of blood loss adding to his delirium. It felt as though his afterglow lasted hours, the warm room blending into swirls of red and metallic glints as his mind floated. 

He finally mentally resurfaced, still groggy as Lucio mended his neck with a few licks and a bandage pressed to the puncture marks. It wasn't anything more than a little sore, but Valerius was still grateful. "Lucio?" He shifted his legs and felt what was unmistakably stickiness on his thighs, blushing as he realized they both must've gotten off.

"Hush, eat some dinner, let me take care of you." Lucio set a tray in front of Valerius with steak, pasta, vegetables, bread, butter, and wine. "You'll get a tolerance to it, and it won't be so intense outside of sex. You okay?"

Valerius ate obediently, delighted with the food he hadn't even noticed a servant bring. He still felt light but more sated and relaxed than he could remember in months. "Perfect."

Lucio busied himself with cleaning them both up, pulling on a sheer gold lingerie robe and lounging next to Valerius as he ate. Dinner served to him in a nest of soft furs and blankets would've been enough of a payment, Lucio snuggling up to him a definite bonus. His skin was still cool but almost normal as he draped his arm around Valerius's shoulders. "Five stars?"

"Be serious, you know I just came apart remarkably quickly under you. Trying to gloat?"

"Oh come on, can't a guy get some feedback? Are you really okay? Do you want more of this? Sometimes the saliva trick scares people off."

Valerius downed his wine glass and set the tray aside, turning to face Lucio as he pulled blankets over them better. "I enjoyed myself. I'd like our activities to continue, ah, as scheduled. You said every few days?"

Lucio stared with disbelief. "Are you gonna schedule 'Get banged by Lucio' every three days on your calendar? That's fantastic, but you gotta let these formalities go, my man. I need blood between every two and four days. This isn't like, an appointment." 

"Alright, alright, can't schedule it to the minute. Habit, is all." Valerius stretched and then curled up cozily in the warm bedding, the pelt blankets heavenly against his skin. "For the record, it would've said 'Audience with Count Lucio regarding regulatory consulate business matters'."

"Oh my god. Do you have a big word kink?"

"What, going to start using some?" The quip left Valerius's mouth so fast he didn't even think to filter it. Luckily, Lucio only burst into laughter and playfully swung a pillow at Valerius's head. 

"That's it, I'm definitely keeping you. I hope you don't object."

Valerius smiled. "Not at all, Lucio."

"Good." Lucio played with the end of Valerius's braid, fingertips tracing along the flowing strands of hair as he untied the ribbon binding it and soothingly combed through it. "I know just what I'm getting you first."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Happy Halloween, there's at least one more chapter in the works

Valerius woke up surprisingly warm for cuddling with an undead creature. He blinked his eyes open to not only Lucio hugging him close, but Mercedes and Melchior flopped over both of them. He almost snorted. Of course the dogs were allowed on the bed. He sighed, comfortable in the soft fur and luxurious mattress under him. The sunshine streaming in through the windows was refreshing, casting light on the weaponry artfully displayed on the walls and marble accents of the room. It was a sight Valerius could get used to, with Lucio's still form nestled in his arms.

Lucio opened his eyes. "Ah, you're awake."

Valerius started at Lucio's voice. "Wait, do you still require sleep?"

Lucio yawned. "Technically, no, but sleeping is one of life's greatest pleasures. I hate being awake in the morning." He stretched and gave Valerius a sly grin. "Unless, of course, someone provides me with a very /good/ reason to be awake in the morning." 

Valerius's internal clock unfortunately struck Late, and he sighed. "Does preparation for hosting Nevivon's governor for a small dinner party tonight count?"

"It's morning right now, and whatever you just said definitely sounds like it happens in the PM."

Valerius hated the idea of leaving bed, but needed to argue the importance of his office. Somebody had to. "How about issuing travel passports, sifting through a huge pile of correspondence regarding international and internal political concerns, offering notary services, and generally ensuring this government stays afloat with how dismal this court is at filing /any/ documentation? Volta LITERALLY eats her own homework." 

Lucio stared with amazement. "Wow. You get all that done while drinking all that wine? I remember alcohol, it would prevent me from accomplishing anything on that list."

"Is that genuine amazement that someone around here does their job, or flattery?" teased Valerius. 

"Hmmmmm, both?" Lucio cupped Valerius's cheek, so gentle it sent pleasant shivers down his spine. "I think I have a new kink. It's listening to you complain about everyone we know."

"Excellent. I want to throw Vulgora into the moat."

Lucio laughed loudly and kissed Valerius, light and playful as he placed soft pecks all over his face, almost smothering him. Valerius couldn't help but grin, a blush on his face as Lucio affectionately landed a final kiss on his cheekbone. "At least let me help you get ready, I love playing with long hair."

The offer to have Lucio himself do something so casually intimate was too tempting to resist. Valerius planted a soft kiss on Lucio's lips, feeling oddly like they'd been lovers for years instead of barely a night. Lucio was far more gracious a lover than he'd imagined. It felt natural to breathe together, tangled up in a lazy, comfortable morning. "Are we bonding this fast because you drank from me?"

"No, we just should've done this a long time ago. Why'd you make me wait?" huffed Lucio. "You're not a target, or someone to conquer. You're my companion. I want nothing more than to show off how good I am at making you happy."

"Ah, so it is self indulgent to indulge in me?"

"Now you make it sound selfish. Completely unromantic. Ruined the mood."

Valerius grinned. "Be selfish. Spoil me."

Lucio sat up and disturbed Mercedes and Melchior, the dogs whining as he shifted their fluffy bodies over in the huge bed. "Wakey wakey! C'mon, go get your breakfast- yes yes I love you too!" Both dogs wagged their tails and licked Lucio's face as he grinned, petting their heads as they barked excitedly. "Breakfast! Shoo!"

Mercedes barked again and turned to lick Valerius, sniffing and wagging her tail like a cloudy whip. Valerius groaned, ducking his head back under the blankets as she insistently licked his hand instead. "Your master said to shoo!"

"Bwahahaha! They like you!" Lucio did nothing for a few moments as Valerius scowled at the dogs' attention, trying to avoid Melchior as he stuck his nose under the blankets to sniff at Valerius's face. He laughed heartily before snapping his fingers. "Hey! Go get your food! They're waiting for you in the kitchens! Good dogs." 

Mercedes and Melchior trotted away and Valerius glared at Lucio. "You did that on purpose!"

"Oh don't be like that, they're sweethearts!"

"/Why/ did they have to LICK me?" Valerius groaned and wiped his hand off on the bedding, still clearly disgruntled.

Lucio smirked. "My scent is all over you."

Valerius grimaced.

"What? It's a good scent!" Lucio dug around in his drawer for a new brush, sitting behind Valerius. "Now, let me get that disgusted look off your face." He untied the ribbon binding Valerius's braid and started gently undoing the previous day's messy braid. When the three part braid was completely undone he ran his fingers through the lazy waves of hair, humming as he took the brush and started at the bottom, lightly running the bristles through inch by inch to painlessly untangle the gradient hair. Valerius sighed, relaxing under the even strokes and gentle scratches against his back. "I'm good at grooming. You're about to purr."

Valerius swayed his head and let his cascade of ombré hair flow freely down his back. "Must you always gloat, especially when you manage to do something right?"

"It's part of the indulgence." Lucio started braiding Valerius's hair, letting some of the upper length frame his face as he loosely threaded the parts of hair together. "Why do you wear it like this? Do you purposely braid your hair lazily so it's artistically fraying along the length? Its EFFORT to be this lazy."

"It's classy and aloof, but not strict. It's more charismatic than a tight hairstyle."

"Shut UP. You're full of excuses!" teased Lucio.

"God, do I have some things to say about you and excuses!" exclaimed Valerius, still with a grin on his face. 

Lucio huffed, tying the end with the silk ribbon again, admiring his work. He tugged on the braid and Valerius leaned his head fully back, pleased when Lucio kissed him. "If you're going to try and humiliate me, dear, do it in public. I might pop a boner."

"Oh my /god/!" Valerius threw a pillow at Lucio, laughing harder than he had in months as Lucio playfully tackled him to the bed, mouth firmly against his as they kissed messily. Lucio had Valerius pinned under his now familiar weight in a way that had Valerius's rebellious body squirming with heat. "You're going to make me late for notarizing all those travel permits."

"Fuck it. No one wants to go to Prakra anyway." 

Valerius's pride won out. He sat up, smugly smiling at Lucio's disappointed expression. "Even so, I still have to do paperwork for all these places no one wants to go. What, can't wait?"

"You're a brat."

"With a job."

"As your boss, I want you to be late."

"Maybe you should convince me to come back tomorrow tonight."

Lucio winked, still in the mood to play. "You've been to my bed and still want to be wooed? Playing hard to get and hard to keep?"

"Nothing less. I told you I won't be a simple lay." 

Lucio kissed Valerius's cheek, well aware Valerius was interested regardless of his coyness. "You're mine, and I'm well worth your time."

-~-

Valerius found himself dwelling on Lucio's touches, kisses, words, and warm bed far too often as he waded through his dull paperwork and dinner party plans, sipping wine and aiming to be just tipsy enough that night to come across as charming and gracious instead of as socially exasperated as he really was. It hadn't been so long since he'd taken a lover than his mind was already developing an obsession, was it? He sighed, remembering the highest thread count of sheets he'd ever slept on in a cocoon of warm furs and almost regretted making Lucio wait to have him back in bed.

Almost. Valerius smirked to himself as he sent a memo down to an employee to go fetch a citizen's legal papers from the archives. Lucio was as impatient as he was vain. He could practically sense the vampire's pouting across the palace grounds. 

He retired to his chambers to get ready for what was going to be an unmemorable meeting with Nevivon, already mentally sinking into a bath with some of their famous salts. Valerius opened the door to his flat adjacent to the gardens and government wing of the palace, always just a few strides away from his workplace. He immediately noticed a trail of white rose petals leading to his room.

"Please, let it be dignified." He followed the trail of Lucio's favorite flowers to find a single white rose on his bedside table with a small velvet box next to it. He unclasped the box and opened it, eyes widening. Several gold rings slightly too big for fingers were set in the box, a ruby on each band starting from the size of a quarter on the first band down to a seed on the final smallest ring. Valerius blinked in amazement at the jewelry, not actually expecting such a gift so soon.

He unbraided his hair and wove the rings into the length, rubies sparkling against the gradient light blond to the tip, draped across his chest far more fetchingly than a necklace. "Oh," he breathed. Valerius was born into luxury but several precious gems in one gift was still enough to stagger him. 

The dinner party was formal and pleasant, a few dignitaries from Nevivon seated at the large table in the dining room with Lucio at its head. Perhaps the presence of his favorite painting of himself as a goat providing for all of Earth's creatures reigned in his obnoxious tendencies, too enthralled with the idea of showing off his wealth by spoiling guests to be as annoying as usual. Nadia was at his right hand, Valerius at his left. Nadia blissfully ignored Lucio, chatting airily with their guests. Valerius would never admit it, but he was eternally grateful for Nadia's composure and grace. If it was only Lucio in the palace, he'd lose his mind.

Valerius had gone out of his way to only invite his fellow diplomats and Volta. While he couldn't stand any of the courtiers, Volta was most endearing and was on her best behavior at dinner. She was also the only one Nadia was actively fond of, which seemed a suitable peace offering for wearing hair jewelry that practically announced to Nadia that he was sleeping with her husband. 

Nadia waited until their guests had been shown to their rooms to meet Valerius out on a balcony, overlooking the fountains. Her face was unreadable. "You have interesting taste, Consul."

"If I may be so bold, then so do you."

She laughed. "We all make mistakes when we're drunk. I would've thought this beneath you."

"Are you upset?"

Nadia shook her head, still smiling. "If this is a ploy to get information out of him, I assure you he's quite useless."

Valerius chuckled. "I know." Not that he wouldn't try. Any slight advantage over the rest of the court would be a boon, even if Lucio didn't know he was giving it. 

"Keep him away from me, if you're going to indulge." Nadia sighed. "I'm actually relieved he's found someone to entertain himself with. I'm surprised you'd tolerate someone who grew up drinking moonshine with a clan of bandits in the woods in your bed, but perhaps what's my trash is your treasure."

"He's-" Valerius floundered internally. "Interesting."

Nadia laughed again, turning her back on Valerius. "Thanks for the favor."

Valerius didn't know if he should've been insulted or relieved. 

-~-

Valerius found another white rose the next day on his desk, next to a bottle of his favorite wine. He gratefully uncorked it and drank a glass, warmth and satisfaction spreading through him at the strong taste. A small note under the rose read 'Dinner?' Valerius rolled his eyes. He would be fed dinner, but also /was/ dinner.

He finished his day's work and carried the rest of the bottle to Lucio's chambers, tossing a pomegranate at Mercedes and Melchior to fight over. Their happy yips carried down the hall and Lucio opened his door, grinning widely at Valerius. "Finally."

"Your lavish affection is appreciated, but my schedule still stands." Valerius stepped into Lucio's waiting arms, calmed and instantly relaxing as Lucio kissed him. Valerius angled his head with a pleased, only slightly smug smile as he closed the bedroom door. "And not only did you send me such a gorgeous gift, but my favorite wine. It's rather amusing, receiving a bottle from my own family's vineyards."

Lucio set the bottle of wine aside on his desk, holding Valerius's waist. Valerius enjoyed the romantic embrace, hands loosely clasped behind Lucio's neck. "Yes, I absolutely noticed that," stated Lucio.

"Course you did."

"But if your family has such an affluent estate and winery, why would you not continue their work? Surely as their heir you'd be comfortable for life."

Valerius waved a hand dismissively. It was Lucio's turn to be nosy, but Valerius had no qualms bragging about his status. "That's what siblings are for. No, it was a natural move to travel outside the countryside and into the city. My parents are happy to have a son in our civil service, and with such strong ties to the land of Vesuvia, I felt the need to represent our country. My entire upbringing was centered on tradition, classical education, a sense of pride for preserving our culture- my post as Consul couldn't have been more made for me."

"Hmmmm. You're so haughty it's turning me on." Lucio kissed Valerius softly, drawing the kiss out as their bodies were pressed flush together. He broke the kiss for a second, pleased when Valerius immediately initiated a kiss, savoring his warm lips for a few moments more. "Hey, I've been thinking about what flavor of bedroom activities you'd like. Are you into anything? After that bite, I refuse to believe you're vanilla."

"That bite is likely the extent of my masochism, if that's what you're asking." Valerius knew he'd enjoy dabbling as far as scratching or biting in the heat of passion and enjoying being pinned down, but no way was he any kind of debased submissive toy. "I'd consider my wrists being restrained with only very soft material, and you already know I have a thing for cold. I'm not against slight teasing or denial, but only if I'm still able to be satisfied. Under no circumstance do I want to be gagged, asked to kneel, punished, have anything involving heat, bound beyond what I just stated was acceptable, humiliated, made to be overly submissive, or shared with anyone."

Lucio nodded. "Alright. Wow, that might as well have been like, a categorized list with footnotes. Do you have that actually written down? Nevermind, I don't need it. I wanted to try something with you, it's probably on the edge of your limits." Lucio looked down at his armored alchemical hand. "I'd like to give you a massage, but this prosthetic is a problem. I could use a flogger on you instead." 

"Sounds like a punishment."

"No, it'd be sensation. The goal isn't to hurt you. I think you'd like it, but if you don't want to try I'll respect your wishes." Lucio kissed Valerius's cheek and bent over to pull a large box out from under the bed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" 

Lucio smirked. "I know how to have a good time, is all. Nadia's collection is even more impressive. Ahhhh, it's such a shame we're both tops. Completely incompatible power couple." Valerius suspected their lack of chemistry and love life ran far deeper than both needing to be on top, but kept quiet as Lucio tossed a flogger, silk rope, and a long scrap of silk on the bed. "To make the experience immersive, I'd like to blindfold you. Thoughts?"

"We're still having sex, right?"

"Ah, your priorities are finally in order. Yes, this is just foreplay to get you into a relaxed mindset. I can do quite a bit with sensation, give you a taste of my venom when I start preparing you to keep you relaxed."

Valerius eyed the rope again. Lucio hadn't disappointed him in bed yet, and there was something to be said for mixing kinks with narcotic tinted sex. He started untying his robes. "Alright. Surprise me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everybody!!!!!

Lucio hugged Valerius from behind, sliding his hands over Valerius's stomach and kissing his neck. He tangled his fingers in Valerius's, untying the front of his robes together. "Relax, Consul. I'll take care of you."

Lucio's cold lips and soft kisses had Valerius's face pink, wine and arousal mixing into his body in a pleasant heat. Valerius turned his head and caught Lucio's lips as his shawl and grey robes fell from his shoulders. He turned and kissed Lucio better, a low sigh escaping him as Lucio deepened their kiss. He avoided Lucio's fangs but still caught his lip on Lucio's sharp canine. "Ah! Oh-" Valerius moaned as Lucio sucked his lip into his mouth, sucking the droplet of blood and licking the cut. Lucio's healing, narcotic saliva even in a tiny dose had Valerius groaning, heat shooting through him as he physically grabbed Lucio's shoulder and collarbone, smashing his mouth against his and kissing hard.

"Mmph." Lucio moaned and kissed back hard, human hand landing on the small of Valerius's back. Their hips shifted together, hot and needy against each other. Lucio deftly undid the rest of Valerius's high collared white robe with his golden gauntlet and held Valerius's head by the base of his braid, pulling his head back to expose Valerius's throat as his robes pooled around his ankles. He kissed Valerius's Adam's apple and trailed kisses up to his ear. "Close your eyes, and let me spoil you."

Valerius closed his eyes, already warm all over and eager, hoping Lucio wouldn't disappoint him. The crimson silk blindfold was soft against his face, tied gently around his head. Valerius opened his eyes and could only faintly sense the firelight dancing in the bedroom. He felt Lucio move and sighed as Lucio took his wrist and looped the thin silk rope around it. "This had better be the softest rope in Vesuvia. I'll be quite upset if it chafes."

"Would I have anything but the best?" Lucio tutted and loosely secured Valerius's wrist to the bedpost. It held him in position without being too tight or constricting. Valerius let Lucio bind his other wrist to the far post, leaving his arms up. Lucio hugged Valerius from behind again, this time to tug his undergarments off and kicking all the clothing away as he planted loving kisses along Valerius's shoulder, grinning as Valerius had to simply accept the touch. "Good?"

"I'm bored," lied Valerius, smirking even though he was bound and at Lucio's mercy.

Lucio nipped Valerius's neck lightly. Valerius groaned and shivered as Lucio lapped at the mark. "Oh really? I'll fix that. Breathe deeply."

Valerius was starting to think he wouldn't mind if their sensation play hurt. He felt himself twitch with need with every graze, cut, and bite of Lucio's fangs. He breathed slowly, feeling tension drain from his muscles as his hands held the ropes keeping him standing still. His eyes fell closed again, the world just a warm place where nothing was expected of him but to enjoy his lover's presence. His ears twitched as Lucio's heels tapped dully on the luxurious rugs and furs under his feet. He heard a light swish and swallowed as Lucio held the flogger to Valerius's back, letting him feel it as he ran the smooth almost soft tails down his spine. Lucio gently flicked it against him and Valerius barely reacted. Lucio lightly brought it down against Valerius's shoulders and upper back but with only the low level of force as a light toss, the implement barely stinging and instead just brushing against him.

Lucio kept it up, soft strands barely impacting Valerius's skin until he was warm from the contact. Lucio picked up the pace and intensity just enough to sting, but Valerius's warmed nerves hardly noticed and definitely didn't mind. He focused on taking deep breaths, already feeling the sort of warm ache that being rubbed in one area for awhile could bring. "Harder."

"Knew you'd like it. You're doing good." Valerius didn't need praise, but didn't deny he was indeed, good. Lucio slowed but struck his back firmly, no real strength behind his swing, but enough for Valerius to exhale. "Too much?"

"No."

The flogger swished over and over, the repeated impact seeping warmth into Valerius's back as he occasionally groaned, so focused on the pleasure of it he didn't even realize he was biting his own lip. It hurt in the way that someone pounding into his back during a massage would only just barely hurt, but felt far too relaxing and stimulating to want for it to stop. He hummed and gasped at harder hits, his mind a blur of warmth and intoxicating bliss. Valerius's toes curled and gripped the soft furs at his feet, arousal pooling in his lower body. The tails of the flogger were starting to genuinely smart, every stroke still so exquisite as it reddened his skin. Valerius moaned loudly and his hips bucked, the snap of the leather against him turning from sensual to sexual quickly. He almost asked for more, head thrown back as he gripped the ropes in his hand, something in him wanting to be whipped instead of caressed. Lucio stopped and gave him a break, tossing the flogger aside and giving Valerius a kiss on his jaw. 

"There, I could do better with both human hands, but you still seem happy with my work." Lucio untied the blindfold and Valerius was startled to realize he'd almost forgotten where he was, regaining his bearings with a few blinks. He was suddenly glad he only ached instead of asking for more as he looked into Lucio's eyes, bright and ravenous and sending a bolt of heat straight to his groin.

"How'd you know I'd relax more without looking at your atrocious battleaxe decorations?"

"My god, you get into subspace for three seconds at a time, huh?" Valerius left his mind drift with a smile, still strung out and hazy despite his quips. Lucio's clothes rustled to the floor, and, with a few decidedly unattractive grunts, so did his long boots and the rest of his garments. Valerius started laughing, still chuckling as Lucio glared at him, over the top in his sulking. "Irreverent, smug, arrogant- hmmmmm."

Valerius kissed Lucio firmly, straining against the rope to invite him in, drawing Lucio close on the bed. Lucio helped Valerius slip his wrists out of the lazy ties and Valerius laid his hands on Lucio's face, Lucio's habitual vampiric breath cool against Valerius's mouth. Valerius kissed harder, groaning as their bodies truly melded together as they fell onto the bedding together, tangled and hair flying everywhere. Lucio grabbed Valerius with his superior strength and rolled on top of him, gasping as they kissed and messily caressed any bit of skin they could reach, rough and desperate as if the first night of making love was the last. Valerius's back was unnaturally warm, feeling like he was sinking impossibly deep into the soft blankets, heavenly under Lucio's candlelit skin and golden hair. "Oh Lucio, my liege, you'd be horribly disappointed if I didn't tease." 

"You're right, but you are /mine/, aren't you?" Lucio shouldn't have needed to guess but he hesitated, something in him unconvinced Valerius was truly agreeing to be his, worried no one would genuinely want him in their life.

Valerius was still wearing the rubies in his hair, a picture of vain lust under Lucio, lips swollen from kisses and scrapes from Lucio's fangs as he took his braid and caressed Lucio's face with the tip. "Dear, I want you to do everything you want to me." 

Lucio was kissing him again, cool lips demanding and hungry. His clawed arm felt around for the vial of oil by his bed, triumphant when he found it. Lucio popped it open and lubed himself, groaning as he stroked his arousal smoothly, heavy between his legs. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Valerius's neck. "I want you to submit, my sweet morsel."

"I know /I'm/ your dinner, but could I be something more romantic?"

Lucio considered Valerius, metal hand tracing down his stomach as Valerius shivered, pressing into the cold touch his body craved. "How about my favorite?"

"Yes- hmmmmmmm yes I agree to that." Valerius tilted his head, exposing his neck where there were faint pinpricks from his last bite. Lucio bent down and licked his skin, tongue moist and instantly sending a wave of heat and intoxicating bliss through Valerius like the best wine he'd ever had and more. His vision was slightly blurry and his cock jumped against his stomach as Lucio teased his neck with his fangs, palm keeping Valerius's chest flat on the bed. Every touch felt hot and lingering, a whimper rising from Valerius's throat as he tiredly let it take over, everything intense in only the best ways.

"Good, you're all mine now." Lucio kissed Valerius's neck and parted his legs, lining his tip up with him, just pressing against his rim. "Relax into it, that's it."

Valerius's mind was hazy but he still needed Lucio, kissing him firmly and not wanting to let go, insistently winding his fingers into Lucio's hair. Lucio indulged him, mouths open and kissing long and deep as he pressed inside Valerius, swallowing his gasp and breaking the kiss as it turned into a sultry moan. Valerius accepted him easily, the stretch only sending pulses of pleasure up his spine and through his core, abdomen clenching with desire. "Lucio- hmmmmmmm."

"Yes?" Lucio rested his forehead against Valerius's, eyes alight as he looked into Valerius's unfocused, blissful ones.

"I shouldn't have made you wait."

Lucio pet Valerius's loose hair off his face. "It's worth every second."

Valerius reached for Lucio's human hand and held it, grounding himself in Lucio's touch. Lucio squeezed Valerius's hand and started moving inside him, slow and deliberate, making more love than passion. Their breaths were shared pants of the same air, life flitting between them as their laced fingers clung to the other with unspoken need. Valerius kissed Lucio's neck, offering soft kisses of affection and adoration as his body tightened and pulsed rhythmically with need. Lucio's metallic hand caressed Valerius's face with a chilling gentleness, cold claws light and possessive down his neck, collarbone, and chest. A ravenous, feral hunger glowed in Lucio's eyes and Valerius moaned, spreading his legs wider and tilting his head, every fiber of his being begging wordlessly to be taken by Lucio, even his sex dripping with hot primal need on himself. 

"Oh my god, you're /beautiful/," panted Lucio. He thrust and rocked harder, his own climax building as he eyed Valerius like a viper about to strike its prey. He moved his gauntlet hand to cradle Valerius's head and hold him still, pale neck too inviting. They still held hands as Lucio's thrusts became more erratic, their vocal cries louder until he was coming hard and fast inside Valerius, orgasm hitting as he hissed and sank his fangs into Valerius's neck.

"AH!" Valerius was overtaken by bliss and lightheadedness, dizzy in a timeless starry haze as the muted pain shot through him and he was coming hard on both of them. His eyes drifted closed, only focused on Lucio's mouth on his neck and their intimacy. He squeezed Lucio's hand and rubbed the back of Lucio's hand with his thumb, too tired to do anything else as he basked in a long afterglow. All Valerius knew was that he needed to be close, and Lucio's calming weight on top of him calmed any fears he'd ever had, soothing his worries from the outside world and inside the court to nothing. 

Lucio's tongue was soft and moist on his neck, licking the bite closed and easing the lingering pain to nothing. Lucio sat up and went to try and get Valerius's food, but Valerius still held onto him. "Uhhhhh. Valerius?"

"Don't let go." 

Lucio's expression softened. He brought Valerius's hand to his warmed lips and kissed it. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you, but I need to get your dinner. It's just a few paces away." 

Valerius loosened his grip and reclined better on the bed, accepting a tray of seafood and wine. He busied himself with devouring everything. His mind reeled at how much he craved and needed Lucio's touch, how natural it seemed to become his companion and bedmate. Valerius took a long sip of white wine and hummed, enjoying the bright citrus tones with the array of fish and shellfish. "You're an odd vampire."

"Better than all the others?"

Valerius chuckled. "You sleep at night, for one thing."

"Oh, just when I have someone warm to snuggle." Lucio leaned his head on Valerius's shoulder. "Usually I just sleep through the morning. Sunlight is annoying, too much and I burn easily."

"That was probably a problem before your vampirism."

Lucio snorted. "Very funny." He kissed Valerius's cheek as he finished his wine. "May I call you beloved? Pet seemed a bit too low, but-"

"I like it." Valerius set the tray aside and snuggled up to Lucio properly. "I wouldn't mind if you were affectionate in public- such as an arm around my waist or holding hands. I enjoy being at your side."

"Oh, gotcha. No banging in the marketplace." Valerius threw a pillow at Lucio and Lucio batted it away. "You take your privilege as one of two people allowed to throw pillows at me very seriously."

"It's what the people would want." Valerius was content, smiling and resting on Lucio's shoulder. It's been far too long since he'd felt such relaxation and peace. He didn't think of himself as being clingy, and yet he unabashedly wanted affection and care Lucio was eager to give. "I missed having someone to not have to keep my guard up around."

"I'm flattered you chose a vampire for such a safety net."

Valerius traced his finger over Lucio's collarbone and golden arm. "Better with you than against you. Besides, aren't you rather protective?"

"Yes. You won't be protected only by me, though." Lucio patted the bed and Mercedes and Melchior trotted in, tails wagging as they jumped on the bed and panted happily, tongues hanging out as Lucio pet them. "Good dogs! Awwww, been eating pomegranates again? I wonder who could've supplied you with that?" he teased, eying a bit of red in Melchior's fur. 

"I suppose they are cute." Mercedes, sensing she was being complimented, stuck her head under Valerius's hand with a yip, demanding attention. He scratched her ears as she flopped over on him, warm weight comforting in a way he wasn't expecting. "They'll protect me?"

"Oh sure- and then some. They love chasing Vlastomil around the gardens. Ha, you should see him tying to keep that stupid hat on while running full speed! They're public servants at this point."

Valerius laughed, already liking them more and more. "Any chance you'd tell me why those courtiers are even on your court? It isn't for their competence. What is Valdemar, anyway?"

"Oh, beloved." Lucio kissed Valerius sweetly. "We need to have sex at least one more time before you're getting information out of me."

"Suddenly my evening plans for all of the foreseeable future involve being in your bed."

"How'd I get so lucky?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had tons of fun writing this, enjoy my loves and come say hi at my tumblr StressBakingElf


	4. Chapter 4

Working for the government was taxing, to say the least. Even more so with Count Lucio in charge. Valerius found himself alternating from falling into bed with Lucio at night and fuming at him the very next day at his utter lack of responsibility and organization.

Valerius idly toyed with the end of his braid, admiring the ruby jewelry and warm golden ombré of his hair. He was used to being swamped with work constantly, since all other courtiers did absolutely nothing save for Valdemar who kept disturbingly graphic notes on human anatomy. He leaned an elbow on his desk and pored over treasury paperwork late into the night that should’ve been Volta’s problem with a deep sigh.

“Working past midnight? Tsk tsk, I thought I was the vampire.” Lucio’s soft voice was directly behind him.

Valerius must’ve been tired if he hadn’t even noticed Lucio’s heels tapping on the stone floors. Valerius rubbed his eyes, the low candlelight over the piles of accounting paperwork straining his eyes. “What is it, Lucio? Shouldn’t you be practicing turning into a bat?”

Lucio put his hand on Valerius’s shoulder, rubbing his tense muscles soothingly. If Lucio has gone out of his way to find him and was trying this hard to put him at ease, he must’ve needed blood that night. “Awwwww, are you mad at me? I’m trying to save you from all this pornocracy.”

Valerius groaned. “It’s bureaucracy- and yes! No one else you’ve appointed to court does anything remotely useful! I’ve never seen you do anything to help this city, and you’re SUPPOSED to be Count! I’m doing all I can to ensure this institution can provide at least incredibly basic services to our citizens, but the truth is this government couldn’t even run a fruit stand!”

Lucio huffed. “Rude! You think I do nothing? I have schemes far above your head, my dear consort.”

“Consul.”

Lucio ignored him. He dragged his fingertip along Valerius’s jawbone, drawing his weary eyes up to Lucio’s face. “I know you want me. Come on, climb into bed with me. You wanted information, didn’t you?” Lucio wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The scrolls of numbers and dull paperwork weren’t getting any easier to decipher. Valerius sighed in defeat. He rose from his perch on the edge of his desk chair and laid his hands on Lucio’s shoulders. Lucio instantly urged him closer until their chests were flush together. Valerius angled his head and kissed Lucio, soft and sweet. “I despise you, you uncivilized cur,” Valerius murmured.

“Hmmhmm. Sure you do.”

Lucio’s long fingers traced patterns against the small of Valerius’s back as they kissed. The time of day no longer meant anything to Lucio aside from the fact that he was disgusted by mornings, but he could sense exhaustion from a long day in every muscle of Valerius’s body. Moments like these were why Valerius indulged in Lucio. His cheekbones were a rosy pink by the time they’d stopped kissing, and Valerius was content to walk the palace corridors with Lucio’s arm around his waist. 

Mercedes and Melchior were waiting in front of Lucio’s room. They raised their heads from their resting positions and barked happily, tongues lolling out as they charged Lucio. “Good dogs! Hello! Are you my favorite puppies?!” Lucio knelt to accept licks and enthusiastic white paws all over him as his rowdy pets woofed and demanded attention. He pet both dogs and continued gushing as if Valerius wasn’t even there. “Do you want a treat? Papa brought you treats!” Lucio tossed a couple of pomegranates from his pocket and the dogs stopped mobbing him to bound down the hall after the fruit.

“How gruesome.” Valerius observed as the dogs tore into the juicy pomegranates.

“They take after me,” stated Lucio proudly as Mercedes and Melchior made a mess of dark red juice on the marble floors.

Valerius let himself into Lucio’s bedroom and sighed at the aches in his back and shoulders from stress. Valerius stepped out of his heels and started to undress, facing away from Lucio. “I’m tired. Find someone else for blood tonight.” 

Lucio’s pout was almost audible. “You sure?” He caught Valerius’s black shawl as it fell from his shoulders. “I’ll let you rest, although no one else is as intoxicating and rich as you are.” The only thing Lucio could be beaten into submission about was bedroom activities, for which Valerius was grateful. 

“I’m far too tired for anything tonight. Accounting documents are the worst.” Valerius yawned and accepted a lingering kiss on his neck.

“Fine. I’ll be back later.” Lucio left the bedroom still pouting but without fuss. 

Valerius finished undressing and slipped into a sheer silvery robe, blearily folding his consulate finery and setting it aside. Lucio’s royal wing was starting to become more and more like a second home. He padded over to a wine rack and uncorked a bottle of rosé wine, inhaling its sweet scent as he delicately poured himself a glass. He set the bottle and wineglass on the bedside table and curled up under the plush blankets and furs, propped up against an ocean of pillows.

Was it so terrible to want to enjoy life’s pleasures? Valerius hadn’t had a lover in too long, too absorbed in his work or education to care for comfort until he was starving for it. Lucio just happened to be his work- a fact that irked him daily. Lucio’s touches, flirts, and general neediness brought out a side of Valerius he hadn’t had time for. Clinginess wasn’t a behavior he’d encourage but, as he took a sip of wine with a smirk, it felt awfully good coming from the Count of Vesuvia. 

Valerius reclined and fumbled around for a novel, reading with the warm light from the fireplace and chandelier. ‘Hard in Hightown’ was hardly a piece of classic literature, but Valerius loved nothing more than good wine, murder, and a dose of drama to lift his spirits. He heard a shuffle of steps near the door as he read and didn’t look up as he patted the bed, expecting Mercedes and Melchoir to bound in. “C’mere, pet.”

Instead, Lucio flopped on the bed next to Valerius and laughed warmly. “Pet now, is it? I’d ask that you’d watch your tongue if it didn’t delight me so much.”

“Hmmmm.” Valerius didn’t look up from his book as Lucio kissed his neck, lips warm from his latest drink of blood. “I suppose you slobber as much as Mercedes and Melchoir anyway.” Despite his aloof words Valerius put his arm around Lucio.

“You like it.” Lucio continued to kiss up his neck to his cheek. Valerius turned his head for a moment to accept a kiss before continuing to read. His fingers idly stroked Lucio’s blond hair as if Lucio was an oversized cat. Relaxation seeped deep into Valerius’s bones and he smiled slightly, to Lucio’s glee. “Oh who knew? The uptight Consul can be cute!”

“Don’t tell anyone.” Valerius took a sip of wine and Lucio pulled him in for a full kiss, tongue soft as they tasted each other. Valerius managed to stick a bookmark in his spot before giving into the kisses. His cheekbones flushed pink and he moaned, content with Lucio’s embrace. Lucio tried to roll on top of Valerius but he playfully huffed and took Lucio by surprise and guided him down instead.

“Oh? Usually you want me doing all the work. Like the view?” Lucio opened his mouth to spew more suggestive things but Valerius kissed him again, cupping Lucio’s cheek with one hand and pressing his chest down with the other.

Valerius kissed Lucio long and deep, satisfied when he felt Lucio relax under him. Lucio soothingly pet the small of Valerius’s back as they wordlessly sought the other. Valerius trembled with overwhelming desire, warmth blossoming in his chest as he lost himself in Lucio’s embrace. They parted for a few seconds for air.

Lucio’s eyes were half closed, a look startlingly like adoration on his face. Valerius’s heart stopped. “Lucio?”

Lucio arched up and kissed Valerius, sweet affection on his face as Valerius gasped. He stroked Lucio’s hair and kept his eyes open with wonder. How their lips met and tongues brushed together hardly mattered anymore. He was awestruck by the fondness and gentleness he’d seen in Lucio, committing his soft expression to memory. Lucio broke their kisses and rested his forehead against Valerius, breathing hard as if they’d just made love. 

Valerius swallowed. He’d attempted to keep his heart carefully sealed away, only to take what benefitted him. The idea that the man under him could satisfy his tactile needs and work his way into Valerius’s genuine soul seemed ludicrous. Lucio drove him up the wall. He could go in for hours about everything he couldn’t stand about Lucio, and yet he had a deep connection to him anyway. Valerius cared for Lucio, felt a comfort and home in him he’d never had before. The words came naturally. “I love you.”

Lucio’s eyes widened. Valerius warningly pressed a finger to Lucio’s lips. “If you ruin this moment, I’ll start wearing silver.” 

Lucio chuckled. “I love you too.”

Valerius closed his eyes and laid his head on Lucio’s chest, asking for protection and affection Lucio was happy to give. Lucio kissed Valerius’s hair and held him close. Mercedes and Melchoir nestled in with the couple and Valerius felt like he was in heaven. Valerius slept well past his time to get up, and Lucio let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Some fluff for us all <3


	5. Chapter 5

Valerius was late for work in the first time in his administrative career, but every smooth thrust of Lucio inside him made it more and more difficult to care. 

He sighed and occasionally moaned, the idea of missing work for a late morning bout of mischief made the whole thing even more arousing. Lucio was almost nonstop grinning, but Valerius was quick to pull him in for kiss after kiss every time Lucio threatened to speak. Lucio’s fangs grazed his tongue every few kisses, which Lucio turned into an excuse to kiss deeper. Valerius soaked in every touch and press of their bodies together, savoring how warm he was under the blankets. Their tongues languidly tangled together and Valerius ‘hmmmed’, hot and absorbed in sensation. It wasn’t a chase to an end, or a fit of passion as much as it was casually melding together into making love. 

When they finally finished, Valerius kept Lucio close. He rolled onto his side and brought Lucio in for a last kiss as they cuddled. “I think I must be at least two hours late.”

“How naughty of you.” Lucio beamed at him.

“Maybe a bit of trouble is fun to get into,” admitted Valerius, making no move to get up yet. He pulled enough overtime to warrant a bit of a break, although his morning wasn’t necessarily restful. A part of him was screaming that such a lack of punctuality was unforgivable- but also so wasn’t having to work past midnight? He stroked Lucio’s blond hair and sighed deeply, satisfied and calmed. It’d been a long time since he’d slept so late as to see bright sunlight streaming into a bedroom. “Can’t make a habit of it, though. I’m sure Nadia’s not happy with me. My staff probably thinks I’ve died.”

“You wanna tell them you have a sore throat?” Lucio wiggled his eyebrows and Valerius abruptly got out of bed with a snort. “Hey!”

“You’re the only one who’s going to be doing any sucking around here.”

“A vampire joke, very funny.” 

Valerius busied himself with getting dressed and ready for work, practicing an unapologetic look in the mirror for whoever pointed out his tardiness. Lucio got dressed in a puffy sleeved, low cut shirt and stood by the mirror to wash his face and tend to his makeup as Valerius braided his hair. It was startlingly domestic, having a lie in and then getting dressed side by side. Lucio grinned as he reapplied his eyeliner. “Do you like horseback riding? There’s a full moon in a couple days, a ride at sunset would be oh so romantic. You know how to ride?”

“I’d be disowned by now if I wasn’t at least somewhat educated in proper dressage.”

Lucio rolled his eyes. “Noble brat- so yes?”

Valerius tied a ribbon around the end of his braid. “It sounds lovely. I have a horse in the palace stables of my own.” It had been awhile since he’s ridden, but Valerius had no doubt he’d manage a pleasure ride out in the fields. He checked himself in the mirror again and made sure he looked perfectly composed. “I’ll arrange time for it.”

“I thought this morning would prove that you don’t have to arrange time for anything.” Lucio casually examined his eyeliner sharpness. “You’re late- no one’s dying or anything. You don’t have to sacrifice so much.”

“It’s a matter of pride. Responsibility.” Valerius huffed, his usual businesslike edge back in his voice. “We are not the same, Lucio. Don’t make me regret our morning together.”

Lucio frowned and gently took Valerius’s shoulder. Valerius was upset, he could tell. Their moments alone were when Valerius could let go, be someone without burdens or expectations. Lucio didn’t want anything to ruin that. “Hey. You worked something like 15 hours yesterday, maybe more for all I know. You were up late, exhausted, overwhelmed, and deserved a break. I let you sleep. I wanted you to get some rest and enjoy yourself. I know I’m irreverent, but not to you.”

Valerius sighed. He turned to Lucio and accepted a kiss. “Alright, I don’t regret it. I’m defensive about my station, is all.”

“I know.”

“Speaking of defensiveness- why can you see yourself in a mirror? Are you that weak of a vampire? How embarrassing.”

“Hey!” Lucio scowled at Valerius’s sly smirk. He scuffled his feet. “It’s not a real silver mirror. Shameful, I know.”

Valerius gave Lucio a fleeting kiss. “Practicality- the one thing you greatly lack. I like this morsel of it.” He gave Lucio a firmer kiss, reassuring him despite his jabs and quips. “I’ll meet you in a couple days at sunset by the stables for our evening ride.”

Lucio gave him a fanged smile. “I’ll leave you in the dust.”

“Oh?” Valerius laughed. “We’ll see about that.”

-~-

Lucio had been right that Valerius’s late entrance to his office hadn’t yielded any more trouble than a few concerned employees and a slightly bigger stack of paperwork, nothing he couldn’t handle. Valerius poured himself a glass of wine to have with what had become lunch instead of breakfast with a sigh. Nothing would be able to convince him that fulfilling his duties were pointless, but his despair ran deeper. There was only so much he could do. 

Vesuvia had an entire district flooded, a half broken economy, and no genuine public education system after it had sunk down in the flooded area. The previous Count’s death had left a vacuum, and Lucio had barely stabilized a sinking ship by having people like Valerius pail out as many problems as those that constantly filled in. Valerius drank straight from the wine bottle in his agitation, old problems and worries haunting him while he did all he could for the day to day issues of security and diplomacy. For God’s sake, their postal service only limped along as it did because his consulate stepped in to take over the department. 

And none of the court did a thing about it. Nadia spent her days in her tower or library, busying herself with this or that but effectively locked out of power by Lucio. Every single courtier barely did anything. It was a messy process to revoke titles (as Valerius knew from studying it desperately and obsessively) and it seemed as though he’d be stuck with Valdemar, Volta, Vulgora, and Vlastomil for a long time. Their inefficiency was the root of Valerius’s problems. Food strangely disappeared. Murders went unsolved or even encouraged. The court system itself was an unjust wreck and Valerius had been tempted many times to simply snap Vlastomil’s neck himself like the stem of a wineglass for his incompetence.

As romantic as Lucio wanted to be, Valerius couldn’t separate his work life and love life. It was all his life. Valerius knew something had to change, and soon. He rubbed his forehead as a headache brewed inside his skull. Lucio had information and power. His heart couldn’t let Lucio hold out any longer.

Something had to give before Valerius snapped.

-~-

The orange rays of sunset lit up the palace gardens in a warm glow. Valerius had yet another horrible workday, but couldn’t wait to go riding. The evening was looking to be the most promising part of his entire week. He’d changed into riding gear and made his way to the stables, pleased to see his horse was already groomed and saddled. The seal brown horse had a beautiful black and brown tinted coat and a gentle disposition. Valerius approached where she was tethered and waiting by a mounting block and affectionately pet her nose, smiling as she turned her head to look at him. “Hello, Dolcetto. It’s been too long, hm?”

While Valerius knew his mare was properly cared for and exercised like all palace horses, he still wished he had more time to spend. He rubbed Dolcetto’s neck and smiled as she bumped her head against his shoulder.

Perhaps the only thing everyone could agree on was that the palace would be a dreary place without all of their resident animals.

Mercedes and Melchior barked from behind Valerius and he turned to see Lucio and his dogs behind him. Mercedes wagged her tail and sniffed Dolcetto’s legs as the horse happily ignored her. Lucio stared at Valerius. “Pretty horse- and- uh.” Lucio swallowed hard. “How long have you had that outfit and never worn it?”

While Lucio was in his own version of dressed down in a loose layered tunic reminiscent of his mercenary days, Valerius was far more formal. He had his hair in a strict French braid trailing down his back. Valerius’s riding jacket was pure black with gold buttons and tailored to fit his frame tightly, along with a white dress shirt with only a respectable amount of shirt ruffle poking out of his jacket top, light breeches, knee high black boots, and black gloves. Valerius raised his eyebrows. “Oh, you like it? I don’t wear equestrian garments in my office.”

“Hhhhng. It’s. It’s really-“ Lucio swallowed, endearingly flustered. Melchior tugged on Lucio’s belt with an impatient yip as Lucio stared starstruck at Valerius. “You look good. God, add a riding crop to that look and I’d be on my knees, just for you.”

Valerius’s voice was smooth and smug. “Really? I’ll keep that in mind. Now, love-“ Valerius eyed Lucio up and down. He looked good. No sense in inflating Lucio’s ego. “How about you prove you have an ounce of proper posture and instruction, and I’ll see about smuggling a riding crop out of here.”

Lucio was still internally drooling too much to even listen enough to be offended. “Yes- yes you do that.” His eyes very clearly roved over Valerius’s backside and the outlined curve of his spine as Valerius checked his tack, as if Lucio hadn’t seen him undressed several times. “Mercedes and Melchior are coming with us- they love going for a run.”

“Aren’t you worried they could possibly take off?” Valerius had always wondered how such misbehaved dogs could manage to love Lucio so unconditionally. “Sighthounds can get carried away.”

“They’re my familiars!” Lucio grinned and Mercedes and Melchior obediently sat at his feet with their tongues out, tails thumping happily. 

Valerius thought about pointing out that you had to possess magic in order to have a familiar, but reminded himself that he really didn’t know what Lucio could do. Vampires were technically magical, he supposed. “Alright, if you’re sure.” He pet Dolcetto’s ears and posed by her with a grin. “You better give us a good run, Lucio.”

Lucio jogged away to lead out his own horse. “Ha! Smell ya later!”

Valerius was still trying to reconcile himself with the fact that the subject of his desire said such low class phrases as he untied Dolcetto and mounted the horse easily. He took the reins in both hands and balanced himself in the saddle, a rare smile of delight on his face as he adjusted to the creature’s walking movement beneath him. He relaxed and kept his back straight, moving fluidly with his mount as they walked out of the stables and then waited for Lucio. 

Lucio’s horse was exactly what Valerius expected. Lucio sat haughtily on a pure white stallion, comfortable in what was a heavily engraved bulky leather saddle, foreign to Valerius with a deep seat, a couple small canvas bags attacked to it, and a saddle horn that Lucio kept his armored hand close to, the reins lazily held in one hand on his thigh. Lucio came up beside him and gestured out to the rapidly dying sunset. “There’s a short trail through the forest to take before we get to the fields. Just figure you’d better know where we’re going cause you’re gonna get let behind.”

“By the looks of your poor posture and how desperately you cling to that atrocious saddle, you’ll fall off first.”

“Hey!” Lucio glared. “It’s far more functional than yours. Ever spent an entire day tracking down thieves and runaway war criminals in a country you’ve never even been? Didn’t think so.”

“I ride properly, and am closer to my horse.” It didn’t matter if Lucio had a point- Valerius loved to argue. “My saddle is lighter and less cumbersome. If you need to jump over anything you’ll probably jab that horn into your stomach. So we’ll see who’s the best rider.”

As if to add to Valerius’s smugness about properness, Lucio’s stallion turned tried to nuzzle Dolcetto’s shoulder with a neigh. She laid her ears back and snorted, achieving such a witheringly disinterested look that the stallion turned away and walked forward again.

“She takes after you, by that display.” Lucio straightened up and pointed his heels down in his stirrups. Something came over him, as the young moonlight of early evening glowed on his white steed and blond hair, casting Lucio into an ethereal light. For once, Valerius could clearly see the proud bandit lord in the Count. It was beyond his usual grandstanding about his greatness in the palace halls- he radiated confidence and authority, eyes glistening with excitement for a hunt under the moon. Valerius found himself drawn to Lucio all over again, the vampire in his element under the starlit night sky.

Lucio grinned as Mercedes and Melchior barked and ran in front of them, already taking off to the forest. “I’ve ridden into battle and led hunts against creatures you can’t even imagine. I am the son of the greatest clan queen of the southern mountains!” Lucio urged his horse into a gallop with a war cry and Valerius followed, wind whistling in his ears as his eyes adjusted to the silver light.

Despite his teasing, Valerius had a grudging respect as he raced after Lucio. Lucio’s horse could definitely outrun his with sheer strength. Following the stallion and hounds was like chasing clouds across the pastures. Cool wind whipped at his braid and Valerius laughed, steadily catching up enough to keep them in sight but not being so reckless as to speed ahead. Mercedes and Melchior reached the forest first and wove into the underbrush. Lucio slowed to a brisk trot and Valerius followed, trusting his horse’s eyes better than his own. They breezed through the dim silhouettes of trees, occasionally ducking under low hanging branches.

The forest air was cool and refreshing, a stark difference to the lightly perfumed aura the gardens had. Valerius breathed deeply. No part of Vesuvia was any less gorgeous to him. The palace was splendid in its own right, but the untouched nature around it was just as much home. Riding out west would bring them to his ancestral estate, a vineyard nestled in with other farmlands in the country’s breadbasket. He longed for it somedays, but knew where his place was. 

The forest broke into the open expanse of field at Vesuvia’s border and the dogs howled, bolting ahead at something only they could see. Lucio whooped and followed, his stallion flying over the wild grasses. Valerius lightly urged Dolcetto on and she was instantly galloping after Lucio. Valerius leaned toward into her easy canter and focused on her movement and following Lucio with a clearer mind than he’d had in months, stresses and headaches left far behind. 

Mercedes and Melchior howled and both dogs converged on a spot within the high grasses. Lucio caught up and circled around the dogs as they snarled and attacked something Valerius couldn’t see. He followed Lucio in loosely surrounding the dogs, slowing down until they were just at a walk. Lucio grinned proudly and looked at Mercedes and Melchior, growling and standing over what Valerius could only see as a shapeless mound of fur. Mercedes and Melchior’s muzzles were drenched in blood. “Ah, raccoon.”

“How vile.” Valerius curled his lip at the bestial display of violence.

“I love animals, but don’t shed tears over that thing.” Lucio came to a full stop as he spoke. “If that raccoon had its way, it’d claw my dogs’ eyes out.” Mercedes and Melchior whimpered at the thought. Lucio looked around and guided his horse towards a small grove of trees. “Picnic time!”

Valerius followed Lucio and dismounted by the cluster of trees. He took the bridle bit out of Dolcetto’s mouth and tied her to a tree far enough away from Lucio’s horse that they couldn’t bother each other. Valerius affectionately patted her neck as Lucio tended to his horse and laid out a blanket for them to sit on. Dolcetto nuzzled Valerius’s stomach and then grazed calmly by their blanket. Valerius reclined on the blanket spread a small ways away from the tree and sighed, gazing up at the night sky. “It’s beautiful out here.” He propped himself up on his elbows and glanced at Lucio. 

Lucio pet his horse’s ears and chuckled as his horse blew his hair all over his face. “Whatever, Excalibur. You love me.” Lucio patted his thigh and the dogs bounded up to him. “Watch our horses, okay? Good dogs!”

“Excalibur? Really?” Valerius was pleased as Lucio sat down beside him, close enough their thighs touched. 

“Yes, duh! He’s a perfect majestic horse. Nothing less.” Mercedes and Melchior each sat near one of their mounts, ears perked up as they kept watch. Valerius had to admire Lucio’s bond to them. Lucio handed him a small bag with slices of fruit, meats, and cheese to nibble on. Valerius gratefully took a few bites and hummed with satisfaction, only mildly disappointed that he didn’t have a wine to pair with them. Lucio held Valerius’s waist with his human arm when he was done eating. “Indulge me?”

“My favorite pastime.” Valerius turned his body and rested his hand on Lucio’s cheek, bringing him in for a gentle kiss. Their lips melted together and Lucio didn’t move back, continuing to softly press against Valerius and hold him close. Lucio broke the kissing after a few minutes, the two warm and breathing with passion, the cool night refreshing them instantly. “Lucio.”

“Hm?”

Valerius stroked Lucio’s hair and sat up, facing Lucio. He had a feeling Lucio already knew the questions that burned in his mind. Lucio didn’t blurt out his secrets, so Valerius sighed. “You know I need information. I know this has spiraled far from being a casual affair, but I am the Consul and head of the court as much as I am your lover.”

“I know.” Lucio sighed, also leaning back to bask in the moonlight. “I’ll answer what I can. It wasn’t safe to try explaining anything at the palace.”

Valerius tried to come up with a question good enough to break into the dam of uncertainty and problems he had. Only one was good enough.

“What the fuck?”

Lucio laughed, genuinely amused and threw back his head. Valerius’s own mouth twitched into a smile as he realized he very much liked seeing himself let down all his guard. Lucio laid back on his human hand to look up at the moon. “I don’t know everything, you have to believe me. What I can tell you, though, is that none of the other courtiers are human. I’m the most human of the lot, while whatever Valdemar is is too horrifying to speak of.”

“Why are they allowed to serve?! We should-“

Lucio cut him off. “Vlastomil was the first one I ever met. I didn’t know what human shape he’d take, or that I’d be stuck with the idiot for the foreseeable future. He’s a demon of pestilence, and believe me, I’d kill him if I could.” Lucio made a disgusted face. “My people paid tribute to local demons. We feared and revered them. I don’t think anyone actually used the word demon. Spirit, small god, a hunter or perhaps a guardian- doesn’t matter. I asked him for help, and now I’m stuck with him. There’s no way to get out of having these people around us unless I die or someone powerful beyond human capabilities takes them out. I’m sorry.”

Valerius let it soak in. “Volta? Vulgora?”

“Demons too. I don’t think they’ve always been. They must’ve been human once.” Lucio frowned. “Volta is the youngest I think. She isn’t very threatening, but there’s not too much point to killing her.”

Valerius didn’t think he was up to dealing with demons. He scowled, hating the idea he’d still be helpless in all this. “And you?”

“I’m like a vampire, but I wasn’t bit and turned by one.” Lucio made a face. “It’s why sunlight isn’t a death sentence, and why I need so little blood and can pass for human. Silver is the only real problem I have. I’ve made some sketchy choices, and this is what happened to me.”

“No chance of you elaborating?”

Lucio sighed again. “Beings of power offered me deals, and none of them were ever for free. Bits of me were taken away, things I didn’t even notice at the time. Everything will work out- I know it will, but I can’t alter my course. I literally can’t.”

Valerius glared at Lucio and Lucio flinched back. “How do you KNOW everything will be fine? What the hell are you thinking?! Our country is a mess! Did a witch tell you their cards fell to your favor so you’re wandering about doing nothing but let our people suffer?!”

Lucio scowled. “Shut up. You don’t want to get tangled in this. You really don’t. I’m only telling you so you get why I need you to stay out of it!”

“What about Nadia?”

Lucio’s face darkened. “What about her?”

“I need her. You do too, if you’re being honest.”

“No. She’ll-“

Valerius interrupted, passion overtaking his voice. “What are you scared of, success? Nadia is the best of us! She could rule far more efficiently than even I ever could! Nadia could have our people prospering. This city could look how it used to!”

“She’ll overthrow me!” Lucio snarled. Despair crossed his face and he narrowed his eyes. “I am as much your lover as I am your Count, citizen Valerius. Don’t you fucking forget it!”

Valerius recoiled at the threat but stood his ground. “She is Countess! She has the same right and power as you by your marriage to her! Both of you have to work, together. I am not suggesting treason, My Most Highest Lord~” he mocked with a sneer. “Nadia could help. I need her to help! Dysfunction is the reason why I pull the hours I do! If I can’t do anything about my fellow courtiers, than at least I can appeal to who CAN help me! I don’t give a damn about your pride!”

“Wow, you’d let a foreigner marry onto the Count’s seat and just take it, huh? I earned my place!”

“You married her! You married her for an advantage you wont even use?!” shouted Valerius. 

Lucio looked like he still wanted to argue but backed down. “Alright. Perhaps I can delegate to her. Help out with the smaller things.” Lucio shook his head. “But that’s it. She’d take Vesuvia from me, and I’d have no way to hold onto what power I have over the court. I can’t let that happen.”

Valerius inwardly seethed. Nadia would be a better ruler, he knew it. She’d do everything he needed, secure their nation for good. He mentally rehearsed a delightfully simple plot to overthrow Lucio and escort Nadia to her solo role as Countess with Valerius as her right hand, but he stopped in the middle of it.

Valerius had never wanted anyone like he wanted Lucio. Their time together, the bond they so comfortably fit into, a possible future fiancé his parents couldn’t refuse to see the benefits of- all irreplaceable factors. There was no better place for him than with the Count in his arms. It was one thing Valerius’s newly smitten heart and forever ambitious mind agreed on.

He pushed thoughts of (justifiable) treason out of his mind and kissed Lucio instead. Lucio relaxed into it, thinking Valerius was satisfied. It was a rough compromise. Valerius didn’t like anything he’d heard except that Lucio had no chance of accidentally turning him into a vampire. “Alright,” he murmured, looking into Lucio’s eyes. “Thank you. I appreciate what I’ve gained. Nadia will not supersede either of us.” 

Lucio nodded. He stroked Valerius’s face and gave him an uncharacteristically chaste kiss. “Alright, you got to get all personal with me. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Can’t a guy be curious? Our backgrounds couldn’t have been more different, unless you’re gonna reveal that you’ve been a secret master forager and hunter all this time.”

Valerius smiled. The change of subject was somewhat forced, but he understood the cue to move on. He didn’t want to spoil anything they had, and he had to admit he was coming out of their argument with more than he lost. “True. Like I said before, I was born into nobility. All of my family is somewhere somewhat prominent and successful. I have a brother working as a history professor and curator of artifacts in Prakra, cousins involved in trade with Nevivon, and a sister managing the home estate and vineyard. My parents are wealthy and retired from office- one paints, one tends to travel.

“My childhood is mostly a blur of lessons. My education was the only thing that mattered. Cuisine, etiquette, music theory, history, art, language, business management, law, and equestrian lessons were all I did. I had private tutors and studied every day unless I was sick.”

“Geez, you didn’t even have a childhood.”

Valerius shrugged. He’d never thought about what being a child was supposed to be like. “I succeeded, as is what’s expected of me. It’s hardly a punishment to have fine food every day and horses to ride any time I wanted.”

“But before you met me you never just did your own thing? Like I’m exhausted imagining having someone try to tell me things like, every day.” Valerius bit back the comment that many people tried to do just that and Lucio rarely listened. Lucio stared into the sky. “If my knees weren’t covered in grass stains or my clothes dirty and soaked from playing in the snow, then it was a waste of a day. Being taught anything indoors was horrible.”

“I was an introverted child. My free time was mainly spent reading.” 

Lucio chuckled. “You’re cute when you read! You look like you’re plotting someone’s murder while smirking about it.” Valerius chuffed with amusement. He brought Lucio in for a kiss and savored their moonlit embrace. Lucio gave Valerius a sultry look when he pulled away, eyes hooded as he licked his lips. “Now, this is your chance to see if you really object to having passionate-“

“For the LAST time, I refuse to copulate outside!” exclaimed Valerius as Lucio howled with laughter. They might’ve stayed longer if Excalibur hadn’t decided that Lucio’s hair looked delicious and tried to graze his head, turning Lucio’s laughter into a dismayed shriek.

The ride back home was more subdued than the exhilarating race to the wilderness. Mercedes and Melchior trotted ahead but acted more as guides than hunters. With the slower pace, Lucio’s stallion Excalibur was fully aware that he was being followed by a mare and pranced and posed in front of Valerius, bouncing Lucio ridiculously up and down in his seat and weaving around, to Valerius’s delight.

“Really?” Lucio made no real effort to rein Excalibur in and turned to face Valerius, his supernatural eyes fully able to see Valerius’s smug expression in the dark. “Your mare is a bad influence.”

Excalibur tossed his head with a whinny and Valerius kept grinning. “He takes after you.”

-~-

Valerius was thoroughly tired by the time their horses were safely housed back in the stables (with a few loud protests from Excalibur) and gratefully sank into a warm bath back at the palace. Lucio, for all his usual flirtations, insisted Valerius bathe alone. He suspected Lucio didn’t enjoy baths with his prosthetic, or was too embarrassed to take it off.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the edge of the bath, thoughts swirling in his head as the mineral salts in the water soaked into him pleasantly. Progress was progress, no matter how small. The knowledge Lucio had given him had to help. 

He hazily opened his eyes and frowned at a spot on the bright walls of the bath that he knew didn’t belong. Valerius rubbed his eyes and groaned at the sight of a bug crawling on the wall.

He blearily stood up and realized it was some kind of exotic, large red beetle. It crawled out the open window and Valerius latched it shut without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A longer update than I anticipated but I loved it so much I couldn’t stop. The idea of Lucio riding western and Valerius riding English was too funny for me to not have them banter about it.
> 
> Also who knew- Plot Relevant Red has a Plot!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, find me on tumblr if you like!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy, did the Judgement update throw me off balance hahaha. Nevertheless, I love Valucio and am happily continuing to write as I please.
> 
> Happy late valentines!

When it came to problems, Lucio was pretty good at ignoring them. Now though, the one thing he couldn’t let unfuck itself had found him again.

He snarled and crushed a red beetle on his balcony to powdery bits under his gauntlet. Reports of bizarre deaths and sickness was already reaching the outskirts of Vesuvia. People with red scleras, fever, delirium, and general plague were dying within days of showing symptoms, and all signs pointed to it being highly contagious. Lucio knew the truth, that the beetles spread it far more than any human would to each other, but he couldn’t stop it. 

Helpless. That’s what he was.

Lucio’s mind whirled and he paced. The plague would hit the city proper in the next month or two. Valdemar had already been giddily getting ready in the dungeons with sickening glee, while Vlastomil smugly watched Lucio flounder. He had so little time-

He just wanted one more day. One more carefree, glorious day with who he loved. Then he’d do some bargaining.

“Val!” Lucio let himself into the Consul’s office, ignoring the practiced glare Valerius gave him over the rim of a wineglass. Papers were scattered all over his desk along with stacks of correspondence. By the small pot of hot wax suspended over a candle and the government seal sitting by his inkwell, Valerius was answering mail and looked incredibly irritated with every sentence he was reading. Lucio didn’t care. “When you’re done with your work, I want to treat you to a lovely evening. Something grandly romantic.” 

Lucio had looked into everything going on in the town that night, and was absolutely certain he could wrench Valerius away from his work.

“Really? Hell of a shame. I might damn well be here all night!” snapped Valerius. He opened his mouth to fight Lucio and rightfully accuse him of laziness, but Lucio wouldn’t have any of it.

“Hey! Listen, it’s important! The theater is putting on a comedy, and the weather is perfect for a carriage ride and a walk with the doggies.” Lucio pulled up a chair and pouted. “I won’t bother you all week, if that’ll make your grumpy heart happy. I just- I want to do normal couple things with you. Have a night out.” 

Valerius glanced at his paperwork and Lucio knew his resolve was crumbling. “Maybe I could wrap this up,” he said wearily. Valerius desperately wanted to take any excuse to leave his office and let the mail wait on a Friday night, and he was reluctant to keep working overtime every day. He sighed, resigning his pride to defeat as his heart beat with excitement at getting away from the palace again. “What play?”

Lucio winked. “Lysistrata. Opening night.”

“What?! Why didn’t you just say so?!” Valerius grinned uncharacteristically wide, a rare show of excitement on his face. “I love ancient theater! I’ll be done in half an hour, I’ll meet you out in the gardens. Although-“ Valerius paused, and Lucio worried his surefire ticket to get Valerius on a date had failed. “It would be odd if we went without Nadia.”

Lucio beamed at Valerius with relief. “The more the merrier, right?”

Later that night, he’d eat his own words.

Lucio and Valerius waited by a palace carriage for Nadia to arrive. The low light of dusk made the palace gardens glow with a serene light, but Valerius was having none of it. Valerius checked his pocketwatch again with a scowl. “She always makes me wait.”

“To be fair to my wife, it’s still slightly too early to leave.” Lucio put his hand on the small of Valerius’s back and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Besides, it’s all about the company, yes?”

“Hm. I suppose.” Valerius sighed as he spotted Nadia’s bright evening gown in the distance. “Ah, there she is- and with a companion of her own.”

Lucio stared with disbelief as Nadia held hands with someone as she approached the carriage. He knew this person. He’d known them for years. Lucio couldn’t imagine what Nadia could possibly want with them as he swallowed hard and stood tall, making an effort to appear collected in front of his nemesis. 

“Asra.”

Asra gave Lucio a sly smirk under his ethereal strands of white hair, delighting in his surprise. “Lucio.”

Nadia looked between the two, as if she hadn’t heard Lucio very vocally complain about Asra in the past. “Well dear, did you expect me to third wheel all evening? You have your Consul, and I had my magician.”

Lucio squirmed. “You- are you two-“

“I assure you, I can have friends without sleeping with them,” said Nadia cooly. “Asra is a platonic date.”

“Well, I can’t help that my friends are so attractive!” Valerius was already inside the carriage, leaving Lucio to face Asra’s unreadable smirk alone. He decided to put on his public air of courteousness. “Well, what are we waiting for?! All guests are welcome to be generously spoiled by me, no exception! Intermission refreshments are on me!” Lucio held the door open for Nadia and Asra, narrowing his eyes as Asra passed by him with a too sweet smile.

Lucio and Valerius sat across from Nadia and Asra as their gilded carriage started to move. Asra snuggled up under Nadia’s arm and the two leaned close, showing off their casual affection. Lucio tried to mirror Asra and put his arm around Valerius’s shoulders, but Valerius simultaneously shrugged him off to reach for a bottle of wine hidden under his seat. Lucio straightened up, trying to recover. Awkward? Never. “So. Theater. What plays do you like, Asra?”

Asra smiled. “Just good ones, really.” He turned his attention to Nadia’s hairpiece and hummed in silence. 

Asra killed the conversation mood as efficiently as the mention of parents during sex. Lucio folded his arms, almost impressed. “Yeah.”

Lucio awkwardly shifted in his seat as Nadia laughed and Valerius drank straight from the bottle. Nadia grinned at Valerius. “Care to share?”

Valerius grudgingly handed the bottle over and Lucio tried to scoot closer again until their thighs touched. Valerius raised his eyebrows at him. “Is there something wrong with your own seat?”

Lucio’s eyes jealously flicked to the two curled up in front of them with the ease of old friends. The awkwardness was almost tangible to him as embarrassment crawled up hid spine. “Yes! I’m freezing cold!”

“It’s summer.” Valerius still let Lucio cuddle up to him, with the indifference of a cat that was too lazy to move from being pet. Valerius casually adjusted himself so his arm was around Lucio’s shoulders, as if he was stretching and not feeding Lucio’s need for attention. Nadia and Asra made a good show of ignoring them and Lucio seethed. Valerius leaned over and kissed his temple, whispering lowly, “It’s unbecoming to let a commoner rile you up.”

Lucio glared at Valerius and then gave Asra and Nadia a neutral look. As much as he wanted to all be friends, since the idea of anyone not liking Lucio was ridiculous- Valerius didn’t appreciate the position Lucio was in. “Nadia, dearest- how did you and Asra meet?”

“Hm?” Nadia sipped more wine and finished the bottle with ease. “You complained about him so much that I had to meet him. Turns out, he’s a talented magician.”

“Let’s call tonight a truce,” suggested Asra. He was still so inscrutable, driving Lucio absolutely mad. “We enjoy the show, and you buy me drinks. Deal?”

Lucio huffed. “I was always gonna show off my hospitality- but deal.”

Valerius, ever in the mood for drama, straightened his position. “What exactly happened between you two?”

Asra laughed. “Harmless pranks is all- Lucio isn’t too upset over them, or I wouldn’t be here.” A purple snake poked out of Asra’s collar and only Valerius reacted, recoiling slightly at her.

Lucio scowled and turned his nose up. “Flipping my cape up over my head? I could’ve fallen!” Valerius chuckled and Lucio glared at him again. “Whose side are you on?!”

“Oh please, Lucio, all this over Nadia’s court magician?” Valerius forcibly relaxed and eyed Asra up and down. “What would life be without pranksters?” Lucio wanted to protest but Valerius, assessing that Asra wasn’t a threat, finally gave in and leaned close to Lucio, unashamed of Lucio’s affection.

The carriage ride was peaceful after that. Vesuvia was still a bustling city at nightfall, lanterns lining the streets for the evening commute home or out for pleasure. It was almost easy to forget Vesuvia’s many problems until they were sharply jostled by a pothole. Valerius made eye contact with Nadia and sighed deeply, taking out a pen and parchment and noting down the location.

“Consider it reported, Nadia.” 

They finally arrived to the front of the theater. An attendant opened the carriage door for Nadia as she and Asra got out, beaming and proudly walking in together without waiting up for the other two. Valerius held his head high and waited for Lucio to emerge to formally link their arms together, an air of haughtiness surrounding them. Valerius cordially greeted people as they walked by, occasionally flashing Lucio, and only Lucio, a genuine smile.

Lucio grinned widely as he too greeted guests, waving energetically at commoners as if the event was all his doing. Some people frowned or turned away, but for every put off guest another rushed to him to rain down compliments or praise about Lucio’s famous parties, anxious to catch a glimpse of the most powerful people in the country. Valerius leaned close and murmured, “I always had more respect for the pouting ones- they’re more honest than the suck ups.”

“Oh please- we’re loved!” Lucio ignored the inkling of doubt inside of him that Valerius was right, and that people weren’t happy with him. Lucio beckoned a servant over. “HEY! Go and fetch the most beautiful floral arrangement to send backstage for the performers, on my tab. Bright white.”

“Yessir!”

The servant scrambled away and Valerius nodded approvingly. They crossed the threshold of the theater and the throng of people thinned out in the lobby as everyone split off to find their seats. Asra must’ve done something so he and Nadia were unhindered by the public. Lucio and Valerius found them already settled in the VIP box, with Faust sitting between them on her own seat.

“The snake has a seat?” asked Valerius, nose upturned with disapproval. 

Asra gently stroked Faust’s head with his fingers. “Of course! We’re close, but it’s not like you’d watch a play on Lucio’s lap.”

Valerius’s cheeks flared bright red and Lucio chortled. “Hey, that’s a great-“

“No,” groaned Valerius, sulking again as he sat on the end seat. The theater lights were dimming down and Valerius let Lucio hold his hand in the low light and even sneak a kiss as the curtains rose.

Lysistrata was an excellent play in Lucio’s opinion, especially since he was seeing it during a peacetime and had no fear of Valerius getting any ideas. He delighted in hearing Nadia and Valerius both seem to enjoy themselves and chuckle approvingly, and for Asra to be laughing at something that wasn’t him. He was admittedly distracted though, because a particular male ensemble member kept catching his eye. There was something familiar about him, but Lucio couldn’t quite tell why at such a distance. 

“Val,” he murmured. Valerius gave him such a glare for talking Lucio could feel it in the dark. “I know one of those old men desperate for sex.”

Valerius snorted and covered his mouth, almost coughing to suppress an ill timed laugh. “He’s an actor. Of course he’s been onstage here.”

“No no no. Like I’ve threatened him before.” Lucio kept watching him, eyes narrowed at the tall man’s legs and dramatic motions. He doubted the cast member was actually old and was just disguised fairly well. He knew he’d have to go backstage after the show and find out who was so agonizingly familiar.

Intermission came and people mingled back out into the lobby for refreshments, Nadia and Valerius practically racing each other to the wine table. Lucio couldn’t drink or eat and let the other three have their fill of small sandwiches and drinks. 

“Lucio?” Nadia stood close to him and handed him a glass of champagne. “I thought you’d at least appreciate some bubbles- even if it won’t do anything else for you.”

Lucio blinked, surprise registering on his face. “Oh! Well, I never really thought about trying to just enjoy the bubbles, considering my, ah, diet.” Lucio was getting sick of being a vampire, and he mentally added it to his list of things to deal with later. A red beetle scurried out from under the table and Lucio stomped it, trying to appear nonchalant. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, dear. This has been a lovely night out.” Nadia clinked their glasses together and walked away, making Lucio smile to himself. Asra seemed to be having trouble not giggling, a grin plastered to his face as he helplessly squeaked and leaned on Nadia for support.

Valerius took Nadia’s place at Lucio’s side, having been making his rounds to greet people. “It seems Nadia’s friend can’t hold his alcohol. He had a single glass of champagne. And now look at him.”

Lucio watched with amusement. “A weakness.”

“You two called a truce, remember?” Valerius rolled his eyes fondly. “What grown man has a nemesis anyway?”

“He’d be your nemesis too if you’d known him all this time.”

The remainder of the play had an even more jovial air. Asra especially laughed too loud and tended to snort, a hot rosy blush covering his face. Lucio decided that an Asra not trying to be a murky crystal ball was a definite plus to be around. Valerius was far more relaxed, an arm slung around Lucio’s shoulders making Lucio feel like it was a legitimate date. Nadia seemed equally entertained by the production and her company, watching Asra with soft amusement. 

Their entire VIP box joined in the standing ovation at the end of the play, and Lucio grabbed Valerius and dragged them all out into the lobby and by the backstage doors, waiting for the actors to change or get more comfortable. Lucio tapped his foot anxiously, only held back by Valerius’s firm hand. 

“It’s rude to barge into a dressing room.”

“I gotta know who that guy is!” exclaimed Lucio. “Also, that servant had better have gotten them a beautiful bundle of flowers.”

The leading ladies and gentleman came out first, thanking the Count and Countess respectively for giant vases of white roses and lavender. Lucio was still distracted, antsy until he finally spotted him. Lucio shoved someone aside and planted himself firmly in front of the actor, now easily recognizable with his auburn curly hair and looming height. 

“HEY! You cut my arm off!” 

The lobby was silent for a moment. Lucio folded his arms as the man spluttered, words automatically falling from his lips before he even processed who he was talking to. “I saved your goddamn life!”

Lucio grinned widely in the attention of the tense crowd. He chuckled and clapped Julian on the shoulder with his gauntlet. “Everyone, meet the doctor who heroically saved my life on the battlefield, Doctor Jules! What’s a lost limb between friends, hm?”

Nadia raised her eyebrows. “Oh? You’re a doctor?”

Julian blushed. “Oh, yes. I love the stage, thought I’d have a hobby while I set up my practice. Uhhhh, wasn’t sure if I was welcome in the palace after that incident-“

Asra shoved in front of everyone else and beamed widely, cheeks still bright. He snapped his fingers and produced a small bouquet of red roses, presenting them to Julian with a flourish. “They match your hair- and now your face!”

Julian blushed to the tips of his ears. “And- and who do I owe the pleasure? I’m Ilya- or Julian- uh, call me anything you want.”

“Oh I will- Asra, local magician. Why don’t you come back to the palace with Nadia and I?”

“Oh I couldn’t-“

Lucio interrupted. “I insist! Come on everyone, after party at the palace!”

-~-

Having a bunch of rowdy actors drinking and partying in the dining room was peaceful compared to most of Lucio’s parties. He watched Nadia discuss staging and casting with the director, as if she planned on making her own theatrical scripts to rival those that have stood the rest of time. As far as Lucio knew, she could do it. Asra hung around Julian, charming and bright while Julian was so obviously enamored with him that his long gangly limbs seemed to have lost all grace and coordination required to function in society.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Valerius’s low voice was soft in Lucio’s ear. In their own bubble away from their guests, Valerius was comfortable to hold Lucio’s waist from behind with one hand, a glass of wine poised in the other. 

“I’ll admit it- awfully rude of Jules to not crush on me more.”

“Hm.” Valerius kissed the back of Lucio’s neck, bolder than he’d usually be in semi public. “We’ve has such a lovely night. Why don’t we go to bed, and you can remember why you don’t need to be jealous of any flamboyant passerby.”

Lucio turned his head and kissed Valerius lightly. “This might surprise you, but I want to genuinely sleep tonight. I think I remember how.”

“Really?” Valerius downed his wine. “Let’s go, then. I could use some sleep myself.” 

Lucio knew he was about to do something stupid. Something risky. It gave him a thrill, as he watched Valerius disrobe and crawl into his bed, looking at Lucio expectantly. Valerius was his. Lucio loved him. He held his partner as protectively as he could with his metal arm shoved under his own pillow, careful to not touch Valerius with it. Mercedes and Melchior happily barked and piled on them, fur warm and comforting as they settled on the bed, cuddling their humans. Valerius dozed off almost instantly, peaceful against Lucio’s chest.

Yes, Lucio loved his small gathering. He pressed his lips to Valerius’s hair certain that he would fix everything. 

Valerius could never get the plague. Lucio would make certain of that. 

Lucio’s eyes slid closed and with just a bit of concentration, he opened them and found himself in a far away place face to face with a large white goat with black horns and cruel amusement in his eyes.

“Oh Lucio, what else do you possibly think you have to bargain with?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, but I hope y’all don’t mind!

Lucio stood in front of the Devil confidently, glaring into the red eyes of the great horned Arcana in front of him. He folded his arms and held himself high, not betraying any fear in front of the intimidating owner of his soul. “What’s up, you big goaty boy?”

After a lifetime of recklessly poor choices, the experience wasn’t as nerve wracking as it used to be.

The Devil huffed, barely reacting to Lucio’s greeting. “What is it this time, Lucio?”

Lucio scowled. “What else could it be? The plague! You can make it stop! What’ll it take, huh?!”

The Devil’s realm was one of brimstone and smoky whiffs of dead air. To Lucio, it appeared as a battlefield at night- peaceful unless you looked too close at the moonlit bloodied ground. Serene if he ignored the flight or fight instinct that gripped his spine, urging him to run from the creature who sought to take more and more of him. At the same time, the Devil yanked on air and Lucio was tranquilly compelled to step forward, relaxed and at ease as his invisible chains worked their magic on his mind, this was alright, he’d be okay, this was his true calling, he’d be meaningful, he’d have a purpose at the Devil’s side, oh he’d be loved-

“Knock it off!” snapped Lucio, shaking his head vigorously to fight the seductive magic. “Fix the plague or let me go!”

The Devil hummed. “Cure the plague, in exchange for what? Would you give me the lands of your realm, surrender your rule? No? Sacrifice Nadia to me- no again? What a surprise.” The Devil flicked a claw against Lucio’s golden arm. “You hold tight to your possessions for a man so in debt.”

Lucio looked at the ground. “I’d give you back the strength you gave me. My vampirism. My abilities. My mercenary days are over and I miss the taste of food. I miss being human. I’d give back those gifts for the banishment of the plague from Vesuvia.” 

His answer was harsh laughter as the Devil eyed him over coldly. “Oh, Lucio. You expect me to keep your entire country free in exchange for a few measly abilities? I’ll let you keep one person safe from the plague.”

“WHAT?! Only one?!” Lucio’s mouth fell open with indignation. 

“Choose who will be safe from the plague, and I’ll return your regular, weakened humanity to you. Still in debt to me of course, but weak as you always were.”

Lucio frowned but he knew his answer. He looked at the Devil with a nod. “Valerius. Don’t let the plague touch him. Don’t let him get sick.”

The Devil laughed again, a deep resounding chuckle in his chest. “Valerius? The Hierophant’s? You’d give up your abilities for him?”

“Duh! I love him!”

In all his years, Lucio hadn’t had a companion or connection to anyone he kept sacred. He didn’t have attachments or ammunition for the Devil to use against him. Now the Devil hummed, thinking. “Interesting. Not your wife, but your concubine. You think he loves you? Would he do the same for you? Do you REALLY think you matter to him?”

Lucio hesitated. 

“Of course he would. You don’t know what love is- so shut up and keep your end of the bargain!”

The Devil didn’t react beyond a bemused wave of his hand. “Very well.”

Lucio would wake up as human.

-~-

Valerius had never been woken up so bizarrely in his life. He couldn’t believe his ears, and he winced as Lucio’s voice wafted over him.

“You’re such a pretty boy for papa, aren’t you?” cooed Lucio softly. Valerius groaned. His ears twitched with irritation and he opened his mouth to unleash his displeasure and disgust at being referred to in such a way when-

“HARHAWHAWHAWHAR!”

Valerius bolted up in bed and flung his hand over his eyes at the bright sunshine in Lucio’s bedroom. He groaned and sank back down into bed, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the intrusive screech, gears in his brain finally putting together what was happening. “What is that demon doing in here?”

Lucio was already sitting up in bed, holding his cockatoo Camio close. The cockatoo was bright white with a yellow crest, and known to be the loudest and ill tempered creature in Vesuvia. Camio innocently cuddled Lucio, pressed close to his chest as Lucio pet him. Lucio gasped with horror. “Camio is a perfect boy! Look at him, being so sweet and cuddly- want to give papa kisses? Want a treat?” 

“I’LL GRIND YOUR BONES INTO DUST!” Camio screamed, happily climbing up on Lucio’s shoulder to give him a bird kiss. Lucio laughed and pet Camio’s feathers, nuzzling his downy stomach. 

Valerius tried to get out of bed but was trapped under Mercedes and Melchior, flopped over him and somehow able to completely ignore Camio. “That bird is a demon, nothing less.”

“Don’t be like that, Camio’s just loud! He’s a very good cockatoo. He just wants to say hello now that I’m feeling better, don’t you Camio? Yes, you’re so good!” Lucio gradually descended back into cooing to Camio, beaming and euphoric as he was with all his pets.

Valerius blinked, Camio’s maniacal laughter still ringing in his ears. “Wait, what do you mean better?”

Lucio grinned and took Valerius’s hand. He gave him a warm, genuine squeeze, eyes bright as he brought Valerius’s hand to his own now warm and alive cheek. “See, Val? I’m human again!” 

Valerius stared, palm against Lucius flushed face. Lucio seemed totally different, a giddy, bright, imperfect version of him compared to the icy elegance Valerius was used to. Valerius stroked Lucio’s messy hair with wonder, as if seeing him for the first time. Valerius swallowed. “What happened?”

Lucio raised his eyebrows. “Are you disappointed? No more erotic blood sucking sessions?”

“No! No, it’s an affliction you’re cured of.” Valerius hoped for clarification, but Lucio didn’t elaborate. He nestled closer to Lucio and placed his other hand on Lucio’s face, cupping his jaw as he leaned close. “Kiss me.”

Their lips met with gentleness, both warm and soft against the other. Lucio pulled Valerius closer with a thirst he’d never had as a vampire, an eagerness that made Valerius’s heart skip. Valerius buried his hand in Lucio’s hair and kissed him deeply, moaning as Lucio pulled him onto his lap. Lucio was better this way, relaxed and so intimate, the barrier they hadn’t noticed simply gone. Lucio pushed Valerius’s shirt up and rubbed his back, sighing and relishing their skin on skin contact. 

“BARK! BARK BARK BARK!” Camio screeched, somewhere in between saying the word Bark and legitimately barking. Mercedes and Melchior sat up too eagerly to play and trampled Lucio and Valerius under their paws, tails wagging as Camio flew around the room barking.

“Hey! God, kiddos!” Lucio looked at Valerius’s dismayed face and laughed. “Oh come on Val, we have the day together!”

They snuck away for the day, to the lush gardens, a trip to the market, and anywhere with good drinks- but Valerius noticed an odd flush covering Lucio’s face and skin. He thought perhaps Lucio’s body was still adjusting to being human. Lucio was boisterous and cheerful but occasionally grimaced in pain. By nightfall, Lucio was curled up with him in bed with a sudden burning fever and headache. 

Lucio blearily watched a red beetle crawl on his bedroom wall, eyes sliding shut against Valerius’s chest as his body ached and burned down his limbs. “Val- listen-“

“Shut up.” Valerius paused with a note of fondness. “Please.” He pressed a cold cloth to Lucio’s forehead and swallowed hard. This couldn’t be an ordinary sickness. He turned away and ran down the hall, shouting loudly enough for Lucio to hear. “SERVANTS! Get a doctor! A man named Jules should be here! Get anyone who can help! The plague has arrived in Vesuvia!”

Lucio passed out asleep, tears burning his eyes as his one day of joy was cut abruptly short.

The Devil was cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! It's been a lot of fun, love to continue if you guys are interested
> 
> My tumblr is StressBakingElf come say hi!


End file.
